After School Tea Time vs The Rainbooms
After School Tea Time vs The Rainbooms is ZackAttackX's thirty-fifth DBX. Description K-On! vs My Little Pony: Equestria Girls! A Battle of the Bands is upon us! They will build up a crescendo, but one will go mute! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Canterlot High School Gymnasium - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. "Alright girls, one more time from the top." Rainbow instructed. "Fluttershy, you keep missing your cue on the chorus. We've been over this so many times." she said to the tambourinist. Fluttershy just hung her head in shame as Rainbow continued to bark orders. The group was tasked with performing in a memorial for their deceased classmate after the unfortunate events that transpired days ago. Just as they were both about to start again, the sound of chattering from outside caught Rainbow's attention. "She said it was just down the hall and on the left, didn't she?" "Do we seriously have to go back and ask again?" "Yui, where are you going?" "Gah! I'm sorry! Wait up!" The door to the gymnasium burst open and After School Tea Time came crashing into the gymnasium. "Ladies and gentlemen, After School Team Time has arrived- aaand there's people already here." Ritsu said in a disappointed manner. The other four members of the group poked their heads round the door and noticed The Rainbooms standing on stage, staring at them blankly. For the longest time, there was silence as the two groups stared at each other. Eventually, Rarity was the one to speak up. "Can we help you?" she asked. Ritsu stammered. "Uh... we're After School Tea Time. We were asked to play here and the principal said we could use the gym to rehearse." "Of course she did." Rainbow sighed. Applejack put her arm on Rainbow's shoulder. "Come on, it ain't the end o' the world or nothin'. We'll just go practice elsewhere." she suggested. But Rainbow couldn't contain her anger. "No, we're from this school, so we should be allowed to stay here. Let them find another place." Azusa felt as though she had speak up here. "Hey, what's the big deal? This room's massive - you won't even know we're here." Rainbow scoffed. "That's not the point! The last thing we need is for a group of nobodys to come in and try and take away our spotlight. If that's what you're trying to do, you're gonna have to try a lot harder!" she yelled. This time, it was Mio who snapped. "Are you for real? The whole point of us performing here is to respect the deceased. It says more about you that you lot care only for fame!" she shouted. This comment got the members of The Rainbooms a little hot under the head. Rarity stepped forward. "That's not what she meant and you know it." she said. Mio spat. "Oh please, give me a break." she said. The two bands were now face-to-face with each other. Rainbow faced Ritsu, Applejack faced Mio, Azusa faced Rarity, Yui faced Pinkie Pie, and Tsumugi faced Fluttershy. It was all a matter of who was going to swing first. HERE WE GO! Rainbow was in fact the one to throw the first punch, whacking Ritsu in the side of the face. Ritsu responded with a punch to Rainbow's gut. This sparked a war between the two bands... except for Tsumugi and Fluttershy who seemed to drift off to the side, avoiding the confrontation and sitting down for some tea. The others weren't quite ready for tea time yet though. Rainbow began punching and kicking Ritsu back towards the exit. She grabbed her guitar and seemed about ready to take Ritsu's head off with it. Luckily, Ritsu ducked and the guitar hit nothing but air. Now, Ritsu was able to get in a couple of hits. She delivered several punches to Rainbow's face before kicking her in the chest, making Rainbow hunch over. She then pulled back and went to knee her in the side of the head, but Rainbow was able to counter with an enzuigiri-like kick to Ritsu's face. Ritsu stumbled back, dazed. Rainbow took this opportunity to swing again with her guitar. This time, she made contact... with Ritsu's arm. She was able to perform some sort of block, but instantly gripped her arm in pain. Rainbow lifted the guitar in the air, about to slam it into Ritsu's skull. In a fit of rage, Ritsu tackled Rainbow to the ground and began punching her repeatedly, turning her face a different shade of blue. She then walked over to the drum kit that was nearby and grabbed one of the drums. She walked back towards Rainbow, who was slowly gathering herself. She looked up to see Ritsu looming over her. She slammed the drum down over Rainbow's head, trapping her arms in the drum. She quickly made her way towards the drum kit again and rolled the other drums towards the other members of her band, hinting at them to do the same thing. Meanwhile, Yui wasn't having the best of luck against Pinkie, who was proving ridiculous to catch. Yui tried to catch her in a bearhug, but Pinkie was having none of it. She bounced around Yui, bonking her on the head with her drumsticks every so often. Eventually, Yui had enough and grabbed Giita and spun around in a circle, catching the slippery Pinkie in the chest, stopping her temporarily. She swung again, this time hitting her in the back. Pinkie tumbled to the floor but did not stay down for long. She bounced up and threw herself at Yui, wrapping her arms around her neck, choking her. Yui struggled to break free, but remembered what she read in the self-defense guide from when they went to London. She drove her ankle into Pinkie's shin repeatedly, which loosened Pinkie's grip. She grabbed Pinkie's arm and twisted it around so she was able to escape. She then followed up with a knee to Pinkie's face, nearly breaking her nose. Pinkie staggered backwards, but shrugged off the wounds pretty comfortably. She ran at Yui with her fist raised. Yui ducked, but it was a feint by Pinkie, who instead delivered a kick to Yui's face, which she left unguarded. Yui tumbled to the floor. Pinkie then resumed bonking her with the drumsticks, which is actually more painful than it sounds. Yui desperately tried to reach for Giita, but couldn't, and blood was already starting to show. It was at that moment when a drum came rolling towards the two of them. Both girls stopped to observe the runaway drum, but Yui had enough sense to take this chance to get some offense in. She raised a knee into Pinkie's midsection, which caused her to drop her drumsticks. Yui then pinned Pinkie down and beat her with the drumsticks until she began to bleed too. Then she stood up and grabbed the drum, and like Ritsu, slammed it down onto Pinkie, trapping her. She didn't stop there though - she pushed Pinkie down and continued to hit her with the drumsticks. Azusa and Rarity's battle was happening in the meantime too. Azusa was on the offensive, scratching at Rarity's face. The fashionista was having none of it though and backed away from all Azusa's attacks. Azusa knew she had to close the distance, so she rushed in and punched Rarity in the gut, then continued her offense with more body blows. Rarity, in desperation, pushed Azusa to the ground and pinned her down, grabbing her by the throat, digging her nails into Azusa's skin. Azusa struggled to break free, but was able to by digging her fingernails into Rarity's arms while also pushing Rarity's arms off her neck. She then delivered a powerful headbutt to Rarity's mouth, chipping a tooth or two. Azusa wasted no time and began scratching at Rarity's skin, trying to create as much blood as she could. Bad move! These recent shenanigans got Rarity VERY mad, and she swung with an insane amount of force, delivering a heavy blow to Azusa's face. She then proceeded to punch and kick her repeatedly, with much more strength than before. Azusa tried to use her guitar case to block some of the offense, but Rarity simply snatched it away from her and swung for her. Azusa was smart enough to avoid the incoming case, but now had no way of getting any offense away, and she was being backed into a corner. That's when she noticed Ritsu rolling a drum towards her. Rarity seemingly hadn't noticed yet, so she had to sucker her in. As Rarity went to clock Azusa over the head with her own guitar, Azusa managed to kick Rarity in the chest, which caused her to drop the guitar to the ground. Azusa then picked it up and smacked Rarity with it. And like Ritsu and Yui before her, trapped Rarity in the drum. Applejack and Mio's fight was fast and furious. Applejack seemed to have a counter to all of Mio's offense, but at the same time, Mio was able to counter everything Applejack tried. After a while of countering each other's attacks, it was Applejack who pulled ahead with an onslaught of punches and kicks that Mio was not ready for. She kicked Mio into an amplifier, causing her to trip. As she tried to recover, Applejack was already there, lifting the amplifier overhead. She went to drop it on top of Mio, who was able to roll away only just. She picked herself up and swung for Applejack, who blocked the punch with both her hands. She then followed up by attempting a kick. Mio saw this coming and blocked it by raising her leg in defense. With her spare leg, Mio delivered a gut kick to the apple farmer, causing her to hunch over. Applejack dodged the next kick by sidestepping, and slipped behind Mio. She then lifted her over her shoulders and dropped her with a Samoan Drop-like maneuver. She then went over to pick up the amplifier once more, but did not notice Ritsu rolling a drum towards her. She also slid a pair of cymbals Mio's way. Mio had an idea - she would have to play possum for a moment though. She hid the cymbals underneath her and waited for Applejack to return, which she did, carrying the amplifier, no doubt attempting the same thing as before. As the apple farmer loomed over her, she rolled away, cymbals in hand. She then clapped Applejack in the face with the cymbals, dazing her. That's when she picked up the drum and trapped her in it. All at the same time, Yui, Azusa, Ritsu and Mio rolled all 4 members of The Rainbooms into the stage. They connected with a mighty thud, which even caught Mugi and Fluttershy's attention. They returned from their tea time to discover what looked like a war zone. That's when Fluttershy noticed her battered and bruised friends, all struggling to stand. "Oh my!" she announced, rushing towards them, not noticing the stage starting to collapse. "Watch out!!" Mugi yelled, a little late. Fluttershy and the rest of The Rainbooms glanced up to see the entire stage collapse on top of them, killing them immediately. The members of After School Tea Time stood fixed to the spot, horrified at what just happened. With no other bright ideas, Ritsu was the first to speak. "Get out! Quick!" she screamed, as the light music club grabbed their instruments and made haste for the fire exit at the end of the room. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Music Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights